


could not make a wookiee intimidating [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, too real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Aw, come on,” says Anakin, glaring at the dice as if they’ve personally offended him. “You roll twenties for Ahsoka and not for me? I own you, you fuckers, the least you could do is do me a favor every once in a while.”or: Anakin Skywalker's terrible luck strikes again at the worst time.





	could not make a wookiee intimidating [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [could not make a wookiee intimidating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554348) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/could%20not%20make%20a%20wookie%20intimidating.mp3) | 8:42 | 12.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Uh-oh!_ by Midnight Syndicate

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
